


Не сегодня

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Corstiaan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь одно из их «прощай» станет последним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Эрик Леншерр, поднимите руки так, чтобы мы их видели, и не двигайтесь!

Площадь перед зданием городской мэрии со всех сторон окружена полицейскими машинами, в ночном небе вместо звезд сразу несколько вертолетов различных спецслужб и дорвавшихся до сенсации журналистов, а огни всех фонарей, прожекторов и фар, равно как и пустые черные дула пистолетов, направлены на одного-единственного человека.

Технически не совсем человека, нет.

Мутанта.

Опаснейшего из всех преступников.

При этом ни один из служителей закона не осознает, насколько опасным тот на самом деле является. Одно движение, и лопасти вертолетов сложатся, как карточный домик, двери машин ударят по тем, кто за ними прячется, металлические каски раздавят кости черепа, а каждая пуля полетит только туда, куда ему захочется.

Это ничего не стоит тому, кто поднял со дна подводную лодку.

Но он почему-то ничего не делает. Просто стоит. И как будто чего-то ждет. Или кого-то.

Впрочем, через пару минут время словно замирает, и среди застывших фигур полицейских Эрик вычленяет одну — в гражданском, приложившую пальцы к виску в таком до боли знакомом жесте.

— Чарльз.

— Эрик.

Они даже не кивают в знак приветствия, но что-то есть в том, как они произносят имена друг друга.

— Ты это сделал? — спрашивает Чарльз после непродолжительного молчания.

— Да, — немедленно следует честный ответ. — Ты знаешь, почему.

Чарльз знает. И всегда знал. С того момента, как монета прошла через него насквозь.

Эрик просто смотрит на него еще несколько долгих минут. Он без шлема, разум его спокоен, и только иногда появляются редкие всполохи, как пики на диаграмме, когда он подмечает пару седых волос в каштановой шевелюре или новую морщинку в уголке глаза. Изучает, любуется, запоминает, после чего на секунду прикрывает глаза.

— Прощай, Чарльз.

— Прощай, мой друг.

Эрик разворачивается и уходит, а Чарльз смотрит ему вслед, пока не только теряет из виду, но и перестает слышать его голос в своей голове.

Очнувшиеся ото сна полицейские в недоумении, журналисты разочарованно убирают телекамеры, и никто не обращает внимания на Чарльза, который неспешно возвращается к ждущему его у машины Хэнку. Тот только качает головой, и нет необходимости использовать телепатию, чтобы понять, о чем он думает. Чарльз лишь слабо и совсем невесело ему улыбается.

Когда-нибудь одно из их «прощай» станет последним.

Чарльз лишь надеется, что это будет не сегодня.


End file.
